Kishigami Komari
Kishigami Komari is a new first-year student at Kyoto Fushimi High School and a member of the Kyoto Fushimi High Bicycle Club. He participates in the second Inter High arc of the story. Appearance Kishigami has jaw-length blue hair with pink streaks in it. He has a low hairline, and he uses a thick, pink headband to push his hair back. Kishigami has narrow eyes that become wide and manic when he's excited. He rests his bluish black polarized sunglasses above his head. He wears normal glasses with no frames on the lens when he is reading. Personality At first glance, Kishigami has a calm and poised demeanor paired with a markedly polite manner of speaking, in sharp contrast to his senpai. His default expression is a placid smile, and he is typically quiet and unassuming. While he typically at least keeps up an air of respect when talking to others, Kishigami's courteous words and mannerisms are often a front for passive-aggressiveness and backhanded compliments. As shown in his first appearance and his first encounter with Onoda, Komari has no hesitations about mentally disparaging the people around him, even members of his own team, if they don't interest him. Indeed, there seems to be only one thing capable of catching Komari's interest: muscle. Komari's obsession with muscles started as a young age. Komari was vaguely aware that his compulsion to touch the muscles of others was strange. Fearing rejection and the idea of something being wrong with him, Komari attempted to bury these feelings deep down within his heart- until a fateful encounter with an upperclassman in middle school. When he comes across what he considers "good muscle," Kishigami loses his cool and becomes maniacally excited. He's unable to control himself in the face of "good muscle," and he lets his desires get the best of him, invading other people's personal space in order to touch it. Midousuji Akira refers to him as a "man who can't resist" for this reason. Besides his obsession with muscles, Komari has some other odd quirks. He refers to other characters such as Koga as ''senpai ''despite attending different schools. He is adamant about always washing his hands before touching his bike, claiming that doing so makes his hands more sensitive, heightening his sense of touch. He refers to his bike itself with ''kimi, ''a Japanese pronoun that typically carries connotations of affection, not typically used for inanimate objects. On the 13th episode of the 4th season, he revealed that his obsession with muscles started from a young age because he has a thin and frail body, and his demeanor was due to his parents raising him like a lady. Skills and Techniques Kishigami is skilled with his hands. Since he is Kyoto Fushimi's masseuse, Kishigami can judge the quality of muscle just by touching it. As a rider, according to Ichiko Cycling Team, he is a very casual rider with beautiful rhythmic form where he stands up comfortably and effortlessly to gain speed, even during the warmup stage of the Inter-High. His obsession with muscles is far more overt and pronounced than Machimiya, which makes him an uncomfortable, but useful decoy as an assistant, causing confusion at the front and helps Midousuji break away into a solo attack. Also, he can track other riders' amount of muscle contraction to monitor his own acceleration so he can keep pace, as shown in his sprint battle against Izumida. His riding style relies on sound fundamentals and efficiency. Also, given his experience as a masseur, he can 'read' what the other's trying to do based on their muscle contractions, so he can't be faked out or caught off-guard. He only wears his polarized sunglasses when the opponent is pulling far away from him. With the sunglasses blocking UV rays, he can still focus on catching up on the target, and keep them within touching distance, both figuratively and literally. This improved vision is seen as a secret weapon. Midousuji never allows him to wear them until the final kilometer of a stage or checkpoint. Trivia * Likes: Sakura-mochi. He made 5 and gave them to as a gift to Yamaguchi. * He always washes his hands before riding. * He also screams 'Appa' (Ah!) when he is pulling ahead. * According to Watanabe, his favorite food is chicken tenders. * "Komari" is a gender-neutral name, typically used more for girls. * Watanabe has referred to Kishigami as "Komari-chan" during trivia nights. * On his first appearance of Yowamushi Pedal: Connect Road, he has the highest 5* base sprint speed out of all All-Rounders at 497. * When he announced his arrival when he and Midousuji reach the leading pack, he would start reciting the times tables. * The omake of Glory Line's episode 3 has Komari parodying a popular Japanese cooking show, renaming it "Komari's Kitchen", a gig previously hosted by Makishima, where he made Kyoto-style roast beef, by massaging the beef for a long time. The final product is not shown, but Midousuji just said he is impatient, implying he has no impulse control. Category:Kyoto Fushimi High Bicycle Club Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Cyclists Category:All-rounder